


Why is it Always You Three?

by Absoltrainer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Ethel the Alolan Vulpix, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jack the Rapidash, M/M, Maria the Dusk form Lycanroc, Mind Control, Pokemon Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoltrainer/pseuds/Absoltrainer
Summary: Below I linked the art by purplenerd777 that was the inspiration for this Pokemon AU.Not Beta'dI hope you like this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplenerd777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenerd777/gifts).

> Below I linked the art by purplenerd777 that was the inspiration for this Pokemon AU. 
> 
> Not Beta'd
> 
> I hope you like this!

[Art that inspired this fic.](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156075870@N07/48563194572/in/dateposted-public/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The Unova Rose Creek Ranger Station common room was crowded on this Monday morning with the seven rangers appointed there waiting for their boss to give them their assignments. Jack Horne sits in a large armchair drinking coffee and reading the newspaper with his Togakiss laying next to him in front of the fireplace, Goodnight Robicheaux sits in another armchair drinking coffee with his Vaporeon in his lap and his husband’s Skarmory on the back of his armchair watching his husband Billy Rocks clean and sharpen his knives on the ground in front of him. Emma Cullen sits on one end of the L shaped couch drinking coffee with her Sylveon in her lap, on the other end of the couch Alejandro Vasquez sits with a dozing Joshua Faraday laying in his lap with Joshua’s Aloalan Vulpix Ethel and Vasjandro’s Kanto Vulpix laying on Joshua, Red Harvest sits on the spiral staircase that leads up to the station’s communications center with his Baltoy floating beside him. 

“Good you’re all here.” As one the seven rangers look at the man who spoke, their boss Sam Chisholm, Sam makes his way down the stairs with files in his hands and his Bisharp following. Red and his Baltoy follow Sam down taking a seat next to Emma who shifts over for the younger Ranger Josh sits up placing the Vulpix’s in his lap. 

“What do you got for us boss?” Josh asks cheekily Sam ignores him

“Jack you’ve been requested at the Village of Dragons, Red you’ll be with me we’ve got the Lostlorn Forest, Goodnight, and Billy you’ll be here, Emma, Faraday, Vasquez you’ll be heading out to Milos Island there have been some worrying reports so be on your guard.” Sam hands out the assignments Emma takes the file from Sam with a customary sigh over her partners.

“Is that a wistful sigh over our partnership my dear Mrs. Cullen?” Josh asks with a charming grin and eyes full of mischief.

“More like a sigh full of dread,” Emma quips causing Vas to snicker. Josh gasps dramatically pressing a hand to his chest.

“You wound me! I thought we had something!”

“Yes a restraining order” There was a beat of silence then everyone broke out into laughter.

“Alright, numbskulls clear out and get to your posts,” Sam orders with a half-grin Josh salutes Sam then stands up with the Vulpix’s in his arms Vas follows him shaking his head Emma and her Sylveon follows after nodding to their boss. 

“Meet at the entrance to Nimbasa in an hour?” Emma suggests the two men nodded and the three separate to pack their things, Josh and Vas, heading up the stairs near the doors to their rooms while Emma headed outside and called out her Arcannie to take her back to her house in Nimbasa city. Emma hopes onto his back her Sylveon hoping up in front of her and wrapping one of her ribbons around Emma’s arm. “Alright, Arcannie let's get back to home.”

An hour later and one-stop to say goodbye to her husband Emma finds herself standing at the entrance to Nimbasa City. Emma watches the people around her for her partners when she spots them walking toward her the two men wave at her and she returns the gesture.

“Waiting long Sunshine?” Josh asks once they get to her

“Just got here myself,” Emma replies glaring at Josh for the nickname the Alolain native grins unrepentantly. 

“Let’s get going,” Vas says heading off an argument before it could happen the other two nod. Josh releases his Rapidash Jack, Vas releases his Zebstrika, and Emma lets out her Arcanine again the three rangers climb onto their Pokemon partner’s back then set out for Driftveil city. Thanks to their Pokemon what would have been a two-hour walk was reduced to thirty minutes. Once in Driftveil, the group makes their way down to the docks where team’s boat was docked; a quick word to the dockmaster and the rangers were on their way to Milos Island all three sat in the boat’s wheelhouse so Vas could hear the information in the file Sam gave them.

“The locals have reported strange behavior with the wild Pokemon, odd noises late at night, and seeing strange human-like shadow figures.” Emma summarizes

“So that means poachers, someone hiding from the law, or some money-grubber who thinks he can scare the locals off” Josh speculates

“I hope it’s s fugitive or a money-grubber,” Vas says “I hate poachers.” The other two agree and spend the rest of the time reading over the file and making plans. 

When the group arrives on Milos Island they check in with the leader of the Islanders confirming the report and leaning that most if not all wild Pokemon refuse to go into a certain part of the forest in the northern part of the Island. The trio double-checks their supplies purchase a few things they didn’t have from the locals before heading out into the forest; the leader hands Vas a map before the group leaves which is grabbed from his hands once they are in the woods by Emma then handed to Josh, Vas pouts.

“I can navigate” Vas protests 

“Not in the forest,” Emma and Josh say together with a grin

“I have a good sense of direction!” Vas says indignantly 

“In the city, you do” Emma states 

“But when it comes to the woods you’re as bad as a Growlithe with a stuffy nose” Josh adds. Vas glares at the two of them Josh walks closer to him and place his hands on Vas’s hips, “I’m sorry darlin’” Josh murmurs leaning in close to the other man’s face. Emma sighs and turns her back to them giving them some privacy; Emma picks a Pokeball of her belt and releases the Pokemon inside.

“Syl” Emma smiles at her Sylveon partner and rubs a hand across his head as he wraps one of his ribbons around her arm. Emma gives her two partners a few more moments before turning back around to find the two of them in a heated kiss.

“Disgusting,” Emma says loudly breaking up the kiss

“Jealous Sunshine?” Josh asks slightly out of breath with a cheeky grin on his face, Emma rolls her eyes.

“What do I have to be jealous of? I have a rather handsome husband at home to kiss besides seeing the two of you is like seeing your brothers kiss.” Emma replies Vas chuckles and Josh’s grin gets bigger “come on boys let's get moving,” They nod Josh releases Ethel as Vas lets out his Vulpix.

The group starts walking toward the northern part of the Island and for the first part of their walk nothing happened or was out of the ordinary. The group made good progress that day even with Josh trying to pick a fight with Emma the entire time when they stopped for the night they had a half a day of hiking before they reached the area that is being affected. 

The next morning Emma and Josh were woken by a chipper Vas and Maractus Josh groaned and threw his pillow at the two which Maractus caught and held onto gleefully. Emma huffed and curled closer to Josh trying to block the sun and the morning beings with his bulk; Emma was drifting back off when a pillow hits both Emma and Josh. Emma comes up with a snarl while Josh comes up sputtering, Emma spots a smirking Vas and a smiling Maractus.

“Maractus!” The Grass-type cheers wiggling the pillow in front of her 

“Very good  _ Querido corazón, _ ” Vas praises his Cactus Pokemon, Emma gets up to get ready with a grumble.

It was after they stopped for lunch that things change; the normal noise level of a forest full of Pokemon dropped drastically as did the sightings of wild Pokemon. Josh’s Ethel was the one that found human tracks after that the group was serious they didn’t joke around as they hand before lunch but it wasn’t until Emma’s Absol let himself out of his Pokeball that they became truly concerned. The disaster Pokemon appeared in front of the group in a flash of light the white feline Pokemon let out a rumbling growl the three rangers noticed his red eyes darting in every direction Emma cautiously approached her Pokemon and laid a hand on his back.

“Easy Absol,” Emma whispered to her Pokemon trying to calm him down Vas and Josh watch the woods around them intently they both were gripping a Pokeball that Emma new contained their strongest Pokemon Josh’s Rapidash Jack and Vas’s Miloltic. “Should we continue?” 

“We’ve come this far,” Josh says grimly Vas and Emma nod.

“We are continuing Absol,” Emma tells her Pokemon

“Ab,” Absol protests Emma shakes her head at him Absol huffs at her then starts walking forward. 

The three rangers follow the disaster Pokemon Emma’s Syleveon’s ribbons Emma’s arm as he walked beside her Ethel and Vas’s Vulpix walked tensely next to their trainers. As the group continues through the woods their Pokemon somehow become tenser pressing as close to their trainers as they could without tripping them Emma joins the other two in gripping her strongest Pokemon’s Pokeball, her Dragonair, tightly. A low pitched noise penetrates the quiet of the forest followed by an invisible pulsing force that forced the rangers to stop and caused them to sway in place; Emma shakes her head to clear her head when a slightly loud sound echoes through the forest followed by a stranger force that causes her vision to go black around the edges.

“Absol Night Slash, Sylveon Protect!” 

“Ethel Zen Headbutt!” 

“Vulpix Hex!”

“Absol!”

“Sylve!”

“Vul!”

“Pix!”

The Pokemon released their attacks. Whatever force had been trying to knock them out disappeared when Sylveon threw up Protect, the release was so sudden that all three rangers fell to their knees; when the other three Pokemon’s attacks hit there was a small explosion smoke and fire leaped into the air. 

“Starmie Surf!” Josh orders as he lets out his Starmie, the purple starfish Pokemon does as told and soaks everything in front of it putting out the fire. Out of immediate danger, the ranger sighed in relief the Pokemon rush to them Absol, Sylveon and the two Vulpixs’ tackle their trainers while Starmie watches for danger. 

“We need to call this in,” Emma says cuddling Sylveon close. Vas nods then pulls out his communicator while still holding his Vulpix.

“I’ll see if we can catch a scent,” Josh says then recalls his Starmie and calls out his Dusk Form Lycannroc Maria. “Maria we destroyed some kind of equipment over there go see if you can catch a scent please.”

“Absol go with her,” Emma says Absol snorted but got up from his spot and followed after Maria. 

“Goodnight said to wait for backup,” Vas tells them Josh snorts and Emma gets a sardonic grin on her face. 

“We’re not going to wait for backup” Emma states

“Do we ever?” Josh asks sarcastically 

Emma, Josh, and Vas pick themselves up off the ground; the two males able to do so without letting go of their Vulpixs while Emma had to places her Sylveon on the ground Sylveon glared but allowed Emma to stand up then quickly wrapped a ribbon around her arm then another around her waist. Maria and Absol come bounding back to them Maria went straight to Josh wagging her tail, Absol walks to Emma calmly the exact opposite of Maria.

“Find something girl?” Josh asks as he scratches the Lycannroc behind her ears

“Lycan!” Maria woofs happily

“Lead on girl,” Josh instructs Maria wiggles happily and takes off leading them toward the unknown equipment they had destroyed. Emma returns a reluctant Absol to his Pokeball as they pass the smoldering remains of some type of machine; as Maria leads them further into the woods there starts to be signs of human inhabitation. Sylveon kept up a constant protect so they were unaffected when they came across another one of the machines they broke near an invisible fence, Vas quickly knelt down near the machine and started playing with it Emma and Josh observed their surroundings looking at the thinned out trees and mowed down the undergrowth. 

“Got it!” Vas cheers as they hear the machine power down “I want to take this back with us, to study.” Vas says excitedly Emma and Josh exchange a look behind his back Vas is a well-known machine/tech geek he has a habit of taking interest of any type of machine or tech he doesn't know, even the kind that tries to kill them.

“When we are finished, did you get the fence too?” Josh asks looking over Vas’s shoulder at the guts of the machine Vas had pulled out and spread out on the ground.

“Hmm? Oh yeah” Vas agrees distracted

“Come on then,” Emma urges knowing what the man was like once he got invested “the sooner we wrap this up, the sooner you can play with the machine.” In the end, it took Josh physically dragging Vas’s away to get him to leave the machine Maria took the lead again still following the scent she got from the first machine and the second one. 


	2. Chapter 2

The group soon comes to the outskirts of a large cabin with all sorts of antennas on the roof and all sorts of pieces of metal in the grass around it. The three rangers share a look Josh, Ethel and Maria head right, Vas and his Vulpix head left leaving Emma and Sylveon in front of the cabin where she carefully studied the front yard and front door; Emma frowns, the front was not a good way to approach the building if they wanted to surprise the occupant inside. Sylveon tugged on her arm to get her attention then pointed out the returning Josh and Vas.

“Well?” Emma inquires softly “there is no good way in through the front undetected." 

“There was no good way into the building from the left” Vas tells them

“The back has surprisingly could cover and a back door,” Josh informs her

“Any security?” Emma asked Vas shook his head

“There wasn’t any visible. We check the area and the door for hidden ones with Red’s handy little device and didn’t find any” Vas explains. 

“So any ideas?” Emma asks Josh frowns in concentration obviously thinking Vas bites his bottom lip and looks at the cabin Emma watches Josh out of the eight of them he was the best at these types of things. 

“I have ideas but none of them are favorable,” Josh finally sighs Vas wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close.

“Tell us,” Vas says softly Emma reaches out and squeezes his arm, Josh wouldn’t admit but he was protective of the rangers especially Vas and Emma and hated it when his plans put them in high amounts of danger. 

“The best one has Emma going through the front she most diplomatic, Vas through the back he’s better at stealth than I am while I watch from out here with my Pokemon surrounding the building in case either of you need back up,needs explains Emma grimaces its not the most favorable but if Josh says it's the best one.

Suddenly the three rangers are hit with a much stronger force than the one they felt earlier; almost immediately Emma’s vision swam black around the edges and she swayed heavily in place. 

“Lycanroc!”

“Vulpix!”

“Sylveon!”

“Vulpix!”

Emma hears their Pokemon cry out just before her vision goes completely black and she falls.

  


When Emma woke up she kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady as she took stock of her body and what she could of her surroundings before she opened her eyes. Emma felt sluggish liked she been drugged, her body ached but not anywhere alarming, the surface she was sitting on was hard and cold, her arms were held above her head by what she assumed was chains. Emma finally opened her eyes the room she found herself in was white filled with all kinds of medical and scientific things, Emma looked to her left and found Josh she looked to her right and found Vas both men were watching her. 

“ ‘Bout time Sunshine we were getting worried,” Josh whispered 

“Our Pokemon?” Emma asks

“Don’t know,” Vas answered, “we woke up and Vulpix, Ethel, and Sylveon were gone along with our Pokeballs.” Emma frowns worried

“That doesn’t sound good,” Emma whispers

“Ah! You're finally all awake!” A pleased, silvery voice interrupted the rangers’ conversation, a man was walking toward them wearing a typical scientist coat over a black dress shirt and black pants. The man looked to be of average height, he was pale with amber-colored eyes and auburn hair. “Welcome Rangers! I am Ellis Knapp and you are Joshua Faraday, Emma Cullen, and Alejandro Vasquez from the Rose Creek Station.” Emma felt dread pool in her stomach she might not pay close attention to the scientific world as her husband or Red or Josh but she recognizes the name Ellis Knapp, he was a scientist that worked for Team Plasma that was wanted for his experimentation on how to control people. 

“What did you do with our Pokemon?” Josh asks Ellis sighs and waves his hand dismissively 

“They are alive if you truly must know I left them in the woods all nice and tucked in their Pokeballs, but they're not important anymore even if they escape their Pokeballs they won't be able to find you!” The man claps his hands together with a deranged look in his eyes, “now my dear why don’t we start with you? It has been some time since I had a human test subject.”

“Stay away from her!” Josh yells straining against the chains Vas was doing the same on her other side, Ellis sighed. 

“This won't do,” the sound and force from the forest that knocked them out before suddenly filled the room Emma struggled against it trying to stay awake but just like before Emma found her vision going black.

Coming to again Emma finds herself tied down in a chair with something thin and metallic wrapped around her head, she hears cheerful humming which she quickly looks for and finds that it is coming from the same man who had captured them, Ellis Knapp; the man had his back to her and was messing with a machine that he had pointed at Emma. As if he felt her eyes on him Ellis looked up from the machine meeting Emma’s eyes.

“Ah! Awake again good, good. I wondered if I was going to have to wake you myself.” Ellis turned back to his machine humming Emma licked her lips.

“What is that machine?”

“Trying to stall for time, my dear?” Ellis chuckles “though I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm explaining my beautiful machine to you. You won't be able to do anything about it.” The man continues to work on the machine, “this my Dear Emma is my latest invention based on my colleague’s Colress’s design that mind-controlled Pokemon. Though there was that problem of that black-haired trainer . . . ehh no matter! I won't have the same problem there is no one here to help you and by the time your other rangers friends get here it’ll be too late!” 

Emma felt dread pool in her stomach, this man, this man was insane and if his machine works . . . Emma starts struggling as Ellis flipped a switch on his machine, nothing seemed to happen as Emma kept struggling. Ellis watched her struggle before he sighed seemingly board.

“Stop struggling my dear, it's quite unbecoming” Ellis orders, Emma wants to scoff and continue to try and get out but against her will, her body stops struggling as Ellis orders. The man lets out a pleased noise and claps his hands. “Perfect! Now what to make you do?” 

For what felt like an eternity the scientist made Emma do many different tasks to prove that his little mind control machine worked; Emma cried silent tears letting them fall down her cheeks without making any sound. For some reason, her silent tears seemed to frustrate the man as if he was angry he didn’t have complete control of her. The man stared at her in a contemplative way after having her complete the last humiliating task.

“Hmm, just one more test but what should it be?” Ellis mussed tapping his finger on his chin his amber eyes filled with madness “what about? No that's too simple what about - ahh!” The man snapped his fingers as an idea he liked popped into his head, “I’ll have you kill your friend!” 

_ No, no, no, no _ Emma screamed desperately in her mind as she was forced to follow the man and pull mind control machine after he as he led them toward the room he has Josh and Vas locked in. Emma was trying to find any way to break out of the mind control she was under but everything she tries fails; frustrated she slams against the invisible wall in her mind that separated her consciousness from her body. Vas and Josh look up as they enter the room as soon as they see her they get angry.

“What did you do to her!” Josh snarls straining against the chains Vas snarls out curses in Spanish next to him.

“Proving my machine works,” Ellis explains in a tone that suggests that he is talking to a small child “I have one more test for my dear Emma to complete to be sure that it works. My dear put my machine over there.” Ellis points to a spot in the room and Emma places the machine in the spot he pointed to “now for your last test, my dear kills these men with this knife.” Ellis holds out a hunting knife to Emma whose body listens against her will.

_ No! No! No! _Emma screams in her own mind renewing her struggles to break the mind control and failing.

“Come on Sunshine snap out of it,” Josh tried speaking to Emma trying to snap her out of the mind control.

“Please _ hermana _snap out of it,” Vas pleaded. Emma’s body to the knife from Ellis’s hand and walked toward her bound friends, Emma shrieked and snarled trying again to break the wall in her mind. 

The outside wall of the cabin exploded sending Emma, Ellis and debris flying Emma drops the knife when she slams into another wall; slumping against the Emma blinks trying to clear her vision and mind. 

“Jack!”

“Zebstrika!”

“Arcanine!”

Raising her head Emma is met with the sight of their Pokemon standing in the rubble of what was the cabin wall looking furious. Jack Josh’s Rapidash, Vas’s Zebstrika, and Emma’s own Arcanine stood shoulder to shoulder amongst the rubble (Emma got the feeling that they were the ones who took down the wall) Vas’s Milotic and Aerodactyl, Josh’s Gyarados, and Emma’s Dragonair stood behind them while Ethel, Maria, Josh’s Infernape and Starmie, Vas’s Vulpix, Maracatus, Luxray, Emma’s Sylveon, Absol, female Pyroar, and Serperior made their way into the room going to their respective trainers. Emma’s Serperior quickly wrapped her up in his coils Sylveon took the band off her head while Pyroar paced in front of her on guard, Josh’s Infernape meanwhile broke the chains holding Josh and Vas the Vulpixs climbed into their trainers laps as Maracatus and Starmie stood guard; Absol and Luxray carefully investigated the prone form of Ellis Knapp. 

“Em,” Josh whispers and Emma flinches no longer under the control of the machine, which had been destroyed by a piece of the former wall, Emma hides her face in Serperior scales. “Emma,” Josh says louder

“I almost killed you,” Emma whimpers

“Not your fault nor were you in control _ hermana, _” Vas says struggling to his feet then walking toward her.

“No!” Emma hisses but Vas ignores her and her Pokemon let him close enough to pick her up into his arms after setting his Vulpix down. He starts walking through the rubble to their Pokemon still outside Emma clutches his vest laying tensely in his arms, Josh and their Pokemon walk behind them. They make it outside when a movement from behind them catches their attention.

“You! You ruined everything! I won't let you leave!” Ellis Knapp snarled as he staggered to his feet, his head bleeding and holding the knife he was going to have Emma use to kill her friends. “You will pay! You will die! You-” 

“Dragonair!”

“Milotic!”

Ellis Knapp was cut off by a dual Ice Beam from Dragonair and Milotic the now frozen man fell to the ground; Emma buries her face into Vas’s chest tremors running through her body. Vas and Josh walked away from the cabin surrounded by the protective Pokemon until they could no longer see the cabin, Vas’s Aerodactly was carrying their bags in his claws Josh with the help of Sylveon and Infernape quickly prepared camp. Once the camp was set up Vas who was still holding Emma and Josh were gently pushed over to Dragonair then guided down onto the ground where Dragonair wrapped the three in her coils; Serperior and Milotic wrap themselves around Dragonair Gyarados then wraps himself around them. Ethel, Vulpix, and Sylveon wiggle their way through the pile to get to the three trainers to snuggle into their laps, Jack, Zebstrika, and Starmie lay down close to Gyarados, Infernape, Maractus, and Aerodactly perch on Gyarados’s back while Absol, Pyroar, Arcannie, Luxray, and Maria at as guards. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispers from her spot in between Vas and Josh.

“Emma we don’t blame you,” Josh murmurs curling close to her back “You weren’t in control.”

“But I couldn’t stop, I was going to-”

“Shhh Emma, it was not your fault” Vas soothes tucking her under his chin. Sylveon coos at Emma soothingly from Emma’s arms, the other Pokemon that heard echoed Sylveon with their own soothing sounds. The group stays like that even as the sun sets, their Pokemon bring them food and water but refuse to let the rangers leave the pile and the rangers drift off in the warmth of the Pokemon. 

Early the next morning Emma was drifting in the in-between state of sleep and being awake after another nightmare when Vas and Josh suddenly tense. Emma starts to wake up when just as suddenly the two slump in relief, Vas starts rubbing soothing circles on her back to lull her back to sleep.

“Sam,” Josh whispers Emma hears Sam reply but not what he says. Emma starts drifting back to sleep as Josh explains what happened to Sam his voice a comforting rumble at her back.

Emma must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows she is being shaken awake. Her eyes snap open and she tries to sit up but there is a heavyweight holding her down and the ground under her was moving, _ What’s going on? Where was Vas? Josh? Oh, Arceus their not- _

“Easy _ ma chérie _you're safe,” a voice says softly. Emma blinked her brain slowly making the connection between the callous hand holding her shoulder and the accented voice that just spoke.

“Goody?” Emma whispers

“_ Oui _, come now let's go get you some breakfast Vasquez and Joshua saved you some.” Goodnight answers and helps her into a sitting position, it was then that her brain registered that Sylveon was the heavyweight laying on her and when Goodnight helped her sit up her Fairy type got off of her and stood next to her with a ribbon wrapped around her arm, she also realized that what she had been laying on was her Serperior. Emma let Goodnight help her up and lead her over to the fire where Josh and Vas were sitting holding a plates of food, Emma looked around the campsite and noticed that most of their Pokemon were no longer out of their Pokeballs; besides Sylveon and Serperior Ethel, Jack, Vas’s Vulpix and Maracatus, and Goodnight’s Vaporeon were out. Goodnight sat Emma down in between Vas and Josh Sylveon and Serperior curled up at her feet as Vas handed her a plate of food.

“Where are the others?” Emma asks

“Sam took them along with Maria to see the cabin,” Goodnight answers Emma winces and looks down at her food. Vas and Josh press their shoulders against hers she can feel Goodnight looking at her. “Joshua and Vasquez told what they know, can you tell us what happened-”

“No!” Emma snaps quickly then flinches “I mean- I don’t-” Emma stopped and took a deep breath drawing support from Vas and Josh “not yet I don't, I don't want to say it more than once.” Goodnight gives her an understanding look then nods letting her go back to eating without any more questions.

The four of them wait in silence for Sam and the others to come back Emma tried not to let her thoughts overwhelm her, she hated that it made her feel weak and she hated feeling week. Sylveon hoped up into her lap to distract her Serperior circled around behind her so he could lay his head on her shoulder; Goodnight, Vas, and Josh started a conversation about the best way to care for water types Emma let the conversation distract her from her thoughts. The smell of smoke preceded the returned of the others Maria trotted into the campsite first walking back to Josh followed by Sam, and Red who was followed by Jack and his Gardevioir who was flouting Ellis Knapp behind him; Emma, Josh, and Vas tense at the sight of the scientist. Jack’s Gardevior places the man at the furthest edge of the clearing away from the three of them.

“What’s with the smell of smoke?” Josh asks

“Destroyed the cabin,” Sam answers Emma looks at him “Billy’s watching it.”

“All of it?” she asks

“Every last bit of” Sam confirms “we made sure all of his research and machines were destroyed so no one would be able to recreate his research.” Sam places his hand on Emma’s shoulder giving it a squeeze, “it won't happen to anyone else.”

Emma breathes a sigh of relief letting go of some tension she didn’t know she had, happy that loss of control she felt and what she was made to do no one else would have to go through. Happy that despite the length Ellis Knapp went to to be able to do his research that it is destroyed and will never see the light of day again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Querido corazón - dear heart  
Hermana - little sister
> 
> Teams: 
> 
> Joshua Faraday: Jack the Rapidash, Ethel the Alolan Vulpix, Maria the Dusk Form Lycanroc, Gyarados, Infernape, and Starmie.
> 
> Alejandro Vasquez: Vulpux, Zebstrika, Milotic, Maractus, Luxray, and Aerodactyl.
> 
> Emma Cullen: Sylveon, Dragonair, Arcannie, Serperior, Female Pyroar, and Absol.
> 
> Sam Chisholm: (M)Houndoom, Krookodile, Bisharp, Marowak, Aegislash, Decidueye.
> 
> Goodnight- Noctowl, (M)Altaria, Gliscor, Primarina, (M)Swampert, Vaporeon.
> 
> Billy- Skarmony, (M)Scizor, Greninja, Toxicroak, Crobat, Dragalge.
> 
> Red- Sawsbuck, (M)Pidgeot, Drampa, Torterra, Mudsdale, Baltoy.
> 
> Horne- Togekiss, Florges, (M)Gardevoir, (M)Garchomp, Tyrantrum, Kommo-o.


End file.
